


mind lost in all directions, still you are celestial

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Lance is feeling a bit down, lost, and confused. Allura happens to find him.





	mind lost in all directions, still you are celestial

**Author's Note:**

> So, Lance does like Allura in this because this is based off canon, and Lance is canonly in love with Allura. 
> 
> It should also be obvious in this one-shot that Allura thinks the world of Lance. Whether she means it in a platonic or romantic way is up to your interpretation. 
> 
> Keith is also sorta mentioned in here, because no matter how you look at it, Keith pretty oftenly on Lance's mind.

Lance sat on top of a rock outside of the Garrison, staring up at the stars. Lance came out here because his mind was screaming with thoughts, and he wanted some quiet. And some alone time. God, he was starting to sound like Keith.

"Can I join you?" A soft, feminine, familiar voice called behind him. Lance hadn't heard anyone come up.

Lance turned around to see Allura. Lance gave her a soft smile, he was happy to see her. But at the same time, the presence of Allura made the storm inside Lance just a little more violent.

Allura smiled back. Lance noticed she looked beautiful out here, underneath the light of the moon and the stars. The way her white hair reflected the light made it look like it was made of the stars itself. And the way her bright blue eyes still shone in the darkness, made Lance think of the way Allura never failed to do whats right, no matter what she was facing. Allura had heart. Lance realized he's never seen Allura under the stars before, not really. It made she looked celestial.

Lance's heart fluttered. Even to just have Allura as a friend made him feel lucky.

Lance scoot over a bit to let Allura sit next to him. Allura gave him another soft smile and Lance smiled back.

They sat together in silence. Lance, momentarily distracted, returned to his thoughts.

"So, whats on your mind?" Allura asked.

Lance looked at Allura. He thought about Keith.

Facing the stars, Lance answered,"Its a couple of things."

Allura rested a hand on Lance's thigh. Lance looked at her, a little bit shocked. With a worried frown, Allura asked,"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lance thought for a moment, looking off into the distance. Hesitantly, he answered,"Some of it."

Allura waited patiently as Lance gathered his thoughts.

Letting out a sigh, Lance started,"Do you ever... feel like you're the second choice?"

Allura frowned,"You really feel like that?"

Lance crossed his arms, pulling in on himself. "Sometimes." Lance murmured.

"Why?" Allura said if she couldn't possibly understand, as if this was coming out of nowhere.

"Its just..." Lance trailed off, trying to find the words,"with Red, recently..."

Allura cocked her head to show she was listening, and to ask Lance to continue. Lance gave her a small smile, she was really cute.

"Red was the last lion to come to his paladin." Lance says. "Red came to me last, after all the other lions came to their paladins. And Sendak's galran cruiser. I bonded with Red last, he activated last."

"I- I didn't know that." Allura said. "I'm sorry."

"Keith is better at me at everything, and it isn't fair!" Lance snapped,"He was the better fighter pilot, the better fighter, the better swordsman the better red paladin! The only thing I have is my sharpshooting. That's it. It's not fair at all. You're better than me too, you're so great with Blue, and you've accomplished so much," Lance looked at her,"You've done so much more as the Blue Paladin than I have ever done. You will continue to grow, and continue to do so so much more. Allura, you're amazing. You're meant for blue."

Lance shook his head,"I'm not mad at Keith for being as awesome as he is, and I'm not mad at you either. I'm dissapointed in myself for being so second place, for being such a second choice. I feel like I don't really amount to anything. I'm just the dumb one."

"Who told you that?" Allura asked, fire in her eyes,"Whoever told you that I sware to Altea..."

Lance blinked. "No... nobody told me that."

"Then why do you think that?!"

Lance shrugged,"Because I just do?"

"Wait a tick," said Allura deep in thought,"Bob told you that. Bob told you that you where the dumb one."

Lance scratched his head,"Uh yeah, I guess he did? He was right though. I'm the dumbest paladin."

"You are not!"

"Yeah I kinda am?" Lance said,"Have you met Pidge? Or even Hunk?"

Allura grabbed Lance by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. Lance was surprised by the sudden movement. Allura stared Lance staight in the eyes, unyielding,"Just because Pidge and Hunk are smart does not mean that you aren't smart. Even Pidge and Hunk being smarter than you does not mean that you aren't smart. You.... you..."

Allura paused,"You're always the one to point out something everyone else, including Pidge, overlooks. You're the one who reminded us that Galra fighters usually come with Galra cruisers, and you where right. You're the one who took the longest to trust Lotor. You're the one who noticed there was something off about Shiro when the rest of us didn't even notice anything. "

Lance growled in frustration, shaking his head,"We where still captured by Ezor and Zethrid. I still ended up trusting Lotor. I didn't find out Shiro was a clone until the rest of y'all did. Until it was too late."

"Lotor doesn't count." Allura stated the simple fact,"Everyone trusted Lotor. I did, the whole team did, Lotor's generals did, the entire Galran empire did, and so did the whole coalition. Like you told me before, he did everything right. It was hard not to trust him," Allura closed her eyes, hands bunching into fists,"Lotor did everything right for all the wrong reasons, and got all of us to trust him. Lotor plays everyone."

Allura looked up at Lance,"But you where the last to fall for his trap."

"And with the other things, we where the ones at fault, not you. We wheren't paying attention, even though you where right."

"Lance, your mind thinks differently then the rest of us, and that is something so valuable. You see things the rest of us miss, even if you miss things the rest of us see. You are important to the team, and important to me. You aren't just the dumb one Lance."

"You..." Lance trailed off, trying to find some way to wrap what Allura said into his head,"You really think that about me?"

"Of course I do," Allura said,"Here, you know me, right? Do you think I would lie?"

"No." Lance answered immediately,"You wouldn't. You mean what you say, although youre usually pretty polite. You do think that about me."

Lance's heart warmed, and he smiled,"You really do think that about me."

"Do you want me to tell you what I think about you as a red paladin?" Allura asked him.

"Yes, please."

"The red paladin trusts their instincts. They must also show leader ship skills, and be okay following someone elses orders. As the right hand man, they are also a support role and must be there for the black paladin when they need the red paladin. The red paladin must also know when it is time for them to take charge, and when it is time to help someone else lead." Allura explains.

Allura smiles at Lance, as she explains how that ties into him,"You do trust your instincts. Thats how you activate your sword, remember? You do show leadership skills, and you do know when it is time to take charge. Honestly, we probably would've died if it wasn't for you when Keith first took over as leader." Allura chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, he did kinda suck," Lance smiled, but then the smile fell, his voice now full of awe,"He's grown up so much sense then. He's such an amazing leader now."

"He has." Allura nodded.

"Another thing you are good at," Allura got them back on topic,"Is taking on a support role. You've been so supportive to me, Lance. You're the reason I could do what I did on Naxzela. You where there for me after Lotor. I may not be the Black Paladin, but you have shown support to the Black Paladins. You accepted Keith as a leader even when he would not accept himself. You're one of the major reasons why Keith is as good a leader as he is."

Lance thinks about how he was there for "Shiro" with his headaches.

"Yes, Lance, Keith is a great pilot, and a great fighter, but you're good too. You adapted to Red faster than I adapted to Blue, and way faster than Keith adapted to Black. You are one of the best sharpshooters I've ever seen. You're not only a gunsman either, you're also a swordsman, and I know you're going to catch on quickly. But Keith doesn't have the skills you have. You have the ability to say just the right thing to help someone. You are an amazing Red Paladin. My father is the person I look up to most, and sometimes Lance, you remind me of him."

Allura thought all of that about Lance. He couldn't believe it, she thought all of that about him.

"You really, really think that about me?" Lance asked, not quite believing what he hears. He knows Allura is a sincere, honest person who, when she compliments someone, means what she says. Its just _hard_ for Lance to connect what Allura said about himself.

"Of course I do Lance. You are an important part of Voltron. We wouldn't be the same without you." Allura rested her hand on Lance's shoulder, giving him a loving smile.

Lance smiled back, feeling warm inside, feeling loved.

What happened with Red came back to Lance's mind, and he turned away. "That still doesn't explain why me and Red are..." Lance trailed off. He faced up at space, not quite-looking.

"Have you been distracted lately? By other thoughts?" Allura asked him.

Lance shrugged, thinking about Keith,"Maybe."

"Well that could be the reason. If your stressed and distracted you could have problems focusing and therefor problems bonding with Red. It doesn't mean you aren't meant to be his paladin." Allura offered softly.

Lance considered her words,"...That makes sense. My thoughts have been kinda tangled lately... if I come to a decision then maybe I'll be better with Red."

"You will be better with Red," Allura smiled,"You're an amazing paladin. I believe in you."

"Thank you Allura." Lance smiled. "You're amazing too."

Allura smiled wider. "Thank you Lance."

Allura left, leaving Lance alone in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, the reason why I wrote this is because I was so salty of the way the fandom has been treating Red Paladin Lance and Allurance/Allura and Lance's relationship. They deserve better, so I wrote them better. 
> 
> I'm also slightly confused at why Red took so long to come to Lance both those times, and this is sorta me trying to explain it? Lance is probably confused, and I think it has to do with Keith and Allura. I'm hoping this will be expanded on next season (and I really think it will, there has been an overreaching arc with the three of them.) 
> 
> If your asking me why I included Allura comparing Lance to King Alfor, its because it happens in canon.


End file.
